The present invention relates generally to vehicles, and more particularly to a vehicle wheel bearing.
Vehicles include automotive vehicles having wheel bearings such as the wheel bearing 10 shown in a below-centerline, cross-sectional view in prior art FIG. 1. The bearing 10 includes the outer race assembly 12 having studs 14 to which a wheel (not shown) is attached. The bearing 10 also includes outboard and inboard inner races 16 and 18, balls 20 and 21 and outboard and inboard seals 22 and 24. These separate pieces are assembled together into a greased unit. A shaft 26 is pressed into the bore 28 of a knuckle member 30 (only a portion of which is shown) from the inboard side 32 until a shoulder 34 of the shaft 26 abuts an inboard-facing surface 36 of the knuckle member 30. Then, the bearing 10 is pressed onto the shaft 26 and against an outboard-facing surface 38 of the knuckle member 30. Finally, a retention nut 40 is threaded onto a threaded end of the shaft 26. An anti-lock-braking-system (ABS) speed sensor 42 is attached to the knuckle member 30 and senses the rotation of a target ring 44 attached to the rotating outer race assembly 12. The retention nut 40 has the potential to loosen which can lead to reduced bearing life, bearing noise, and ABS speed sensor 42 failure. Although the bearing components are protected from the wheel environment by the outboard and inboard seals 22 and 24, the ABS speed sensor 42 and the target ring 44 are not and require separate protection from the wheel environment. The prior art bearing 10 of FIG. 1 is relatively costly to manufacture, assemble into a unit, and attach to the knuckle member 30.
What is needed is an improved vehicle wheel bearing.
A first expression of a first embodiment of the invention is for a vehicle wheel bearing having a vehicle-wheel-bearing monolithic shaft and a vehicle-wheel-bearing monolithic outer race assembly. The shaft includes an inboard inner race and an outboard inner race. The outer race assembly surrounds the shaft and includes an outboard outer race and an inboard outer race.
A second expression of a first embodiment of the invention is for a vehicle wheel bearing having a vehicle-wheel-bearing monolithic, non-rotatable shaft and a vehicle-wheel-bearing monolithic, rotatable outer race assembly. The shaft is attachable to a vehicle suspension component and includes an inboard inner race and an outboard inner race. The outer race assembly is attachable to a vehicle wheel, surrounds the shaft, and includes an outboard outer race and an inboard outer race.
A third expression of a first embodiment of the invention is for a vehicle wheel bearing assembly including a vehicle knuckle member and a vehicle wheel bearing. The vehicle knuckle member has a bore and has a substantially-outboard-facing surface and a substantially-inboard-facing surface. The vehicle wheel bearing has a monolithic, non-rotatable shaft, an inboard inner race, and a monolithic, rotatable outer race assembly. The shaft includes an outboard inner race and a shoulder. The shaft is located in and circumferentially contacts the bore. The shoulder abuts the substantially-outboard-facing surface. The shaft is attached to the vehicle knuckle member against the substantially-inboard-facing surface. The outer race assembly surrounds the shaft and includes an outboard outer race and an inboard outer race. In one example, the shaft and the inboard inner race define a monolithic structure. In the same or a different design, the shaft has a deformed portion which abuts the substantially-inboard-facing surface.
A first expression of a second embodiment of the invention is for a vehicle wheel bearing including a vehicle-wheel-bearing shaft having an inner race, including a vehicle-wheel-bearing outer race assembly having an outer race, and including an end cap. The outer race assembly is positioned radially outwardly apart from the shaft creating a bearing cavity. The bearing cavity has a substantially-circular outboard opening. The end cap is attached to the outer race assembly and has a portion covering the outboard opening, wherein the portion is at least partially disposed in the bearing cavity, and wherein the portion has a substantially toroidal shape.
A second expression of a second embodiment of the invention is for a vehicle wheel bearing including a vehicle-wheel-bearing non-rotatable shaft having an inner race, including a vehicle-wheel-bearing rotatable outer race assembly including an outer race, and including an inboard seal. The outer race assembly is positioned radially outwardly apart from the shaft creating a bearing cavity. The bearing cavity has a substantially-circular inboard opening. The inboard seal has a member attached to the outer race assembly, wherein the member has a first portion substantially covering the inboard opening and has a second portion extending radially outwardly of the outer race assembly. The second portion defines a target ring for an anti-lock-braking-system speed sensor.
A first expression of a third embodiment of the invention is for a vehicle wheel bearing including a vehicle-wheel-bearing non-rotatable shaft having an inner race, including a vehicle-wheel-bearing rotatable outer race assembly having an outer race, including an anti-lock-braking-system (ABS) speed sensor, and including a target ring. The outer race assembly is positioned radially outwardly apart from the shaft creating a bearing cavity. The bearing cavity has a substantially-circular outboard opening. The ABS speed sensor is positioned in the bearing cavity and is attached to the shaft proximate the outboard opening. The target ring is positioned in the bearing cavity, is attached to the outer race, and has a portion located to be sensed by the ABS speed sensor.
Several benefits and advantages are derived from one or more of the expressions and embodiments of the invention. Having a monolithic shaft with inboard and outboard inner races and having a monolithic outer race assembly with inboard and outboard outer races reduces manufacturing costs. Having a monolithic shaft with an outboard inner race, a shoulder, and a deformed portion, wherein the shoulder abuts the outboard-facing surface of the vehicle knuckle member and wherein the deformed portion abuts the inboard-facing surface of the knuckle member secures the bearing to the knuckle member without using a retention nut which can loosen leading to reduced bearing life, bearing noise, and ABS speed sensor failure. Having an outboard end cap with a toroidal portion in the bearing cavity allows the toroidal portion to act as a safety retention ring when arcuate finger-type ball separators are used in the bearing cavity thus integrating sealing and safety retention functions into a single member reducing costs. Having an inboard seal extend outside the bearing cavity to also function as a target ring for an ABS speed sensor integrates sealing and target ring features into a single member reducing costs. Having an ABS speed sensor positioned in the bearing cavity and attached to the shaft proximate the outboard opening of the cavity and having the target ring positioned in the bearing cavity and attached to the outer race assembly places the ABS speed sensor and target ring inside the bearing where an existing bearing seal or end cap offers protection from the wheel environment without the need for a separate seal for the ABS speed sensor and target ring.